


The Other Side of Me

by vobo_uji



Series: the Daylight and the Shadow [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bruises, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Idols, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marks, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, psychological??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: “If only the fans knew who you really are.” he sighed“Well.. do YOU want them to know?” the older asked.The younger contemplated for a second then he instantly shook his head.The other smirked, “That’s what I thought.”





	The Other Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

> ╳ ╳ ╳ C A U T I O N ╳ ╳ ╳
> 
> If you’re not comfortable about talking or reading things pertaining to mental health disorders or you can’t take reading about physical damage (ex. bruises, marks etc.) then you can STOP right here. ✖✖✖
> 
> Everything about this is purely fictional and just MY imagination. Not even the explanation about dual personality is right since as far as I am concerned, it is different from the real definition. This au just suddenly crossed my mind and wouldn’t leave until I finally wrote it.
> 
> Also just a warning, there are things I didn’t explain well so just let your imagination run wild. Though I did left a few subtle clues here and there, if you saw them then *high five*! ツ
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

They always say that there are two sides to every story. Jihoon very much agrees to it but for him, it also applies to personalities. He believes that every person has two different personalities, the one they show to the world and the other, they show only to important people. 

An example? His co-members, including himself but his would be a story for another day. For now we’ll focus on a certain member, someone who’s two personalities are way too different that it was shocking at first yet Jihoon came to love both of them. Maybe.. the second one a tad bit more. 

And so.. Here goes the story of Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi… 

It all started a year after they got together. Soonyoung was acting weird ( _well, he always acts weird but Jihoon can tell that it’s different_ ). It was that fateful day when the older suddenly held his wrist and started pulling him without saying anything.

 _“Soonyoung? Is there a problem?”_ he asked as he was being dragged away from the practice room. 

 _“Nothing.”_

_“Then where are we going?”_

_“Your studio.”_

_“Okay.”_ Jihoon didn’t asked anymore, he thought that maybe Soonyoung just wants some alone time since their schedules had been nonstop for the past weeks. 

Once they reached his studio, Soonyoung typed in the password and immediately went inside with Jihoon in tow. He let go of the younger’s wrist as he locked the door and turned off the lights except for the dim ones. 

 _“Wh-what are you doing Soonyoung?”_ the younger nervously asked. 

Soonyoung slowly walked to the couch Jihoon sat, _“Don’t be nervous love. I won’t hurt you. We’re just going to cuddle, is that okay?”_ the former softly said. 

 _“Oh.. of course. But why do you have to turn off the lights?”_ Jihoon asked relieved though there is still a bit of nervousness bubbling in his stomach. 

 _“So it would be more romantic.”_ Soonyoung sat beside him then he held out his hand, _“Come here love.”_  

Jihoon although reluctant still obliged because there is something with the tone his boyfriend used. It’s making him nervous yet excited at the same time. Soonyoung sat at the very end of the couch facing the other end as he laid out his legs in front of him so that Jihoon can sit between his legs. Once the latter comfortably sat in between, the former instantly wrapped his arms around him, chin resting on his right shoulder, nuzzling as he tightens his hold. Jihoon on the other hand, held the older’s arms resting on his waist. After a few minutes of basking in each other’s warmth.. 

 _“Ya.. did you do something wrong?”_ the younger asked suspiciously. 

 _“Huh?”_ Soonyoung lifted his head in confusion. 

_“You’re being way too clingy. Is this your way of saying sorry or something?”_

The older can’t help but to chuckle, _“Relax love. I didn’t do anything wrong. I just want to cuddle, is that so wrong?”_  

Jihoon instantly shook his head, _“No, of course not.”_  

 _“Good. Now just relax, alright?”_ the older gave him a soft smile in which he returned with a nod. 

Then as he was about to fell asleep, he felt a slight pain from his neck then he realized that Soonyoung was leaving a mark on his flawless white skin. 

 _“Yo-youngie?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Wh-what are you doing?”_

_“What do you think?”_

_“Bu-but..”_

_“No buts Ji. It’s time for you to know the other side of me.”_ the older whispered in his ear that made him shiver. 

 _“O-other side?”_

_“Yes. Ready?”_

_“Huh? What?”_

In a blink of an eye, Soonyoung hovered on him and was passionately kissing him. If he was on his right mind, he would’ve pushed the older away but his kisses are Jihoon’s weakness so he just let himself be drowned by it. This isn’t the first time they got too intimate; in fact, they already did the deed on both of their birthdays, Christmas, New Year, Valentine's Day and on their anniversary. So this isn’t something they were innocent about but what made the younger hesitate for a moment is the fact that there is no special occasion to do it. 

And so, the moment he kissed back it instantly became rough and then clothes were thrown on the floor. It was a blur for him, he knew they were doing it but he feels something else. New feelings he can’t quite figure out and when he tries to, the older kisses him passionately that makes him forget about it somehow. The last thing Jihoon remembered before pleasure overwhelmed him to the point that everything went black, _“Welcome to the other side of me, my love.”_

 

\-----

 

That was the first time it happened and it kept on happening afterwards. Though after three more times, Jihoon can somehow remember what happens before everything turns black. A few more times and he can already remember what happens before and after things turns black. He thought he was just imagining things, never in his wildest dreams he thought Soonyoung has that side of him. He’s an actual angel, a ray of sunshine, the brightest and shiniest star Jihoon had ever known. So how come his second personality is something like that? How come in a split of a second his eyes turns darker than the night sky? How come his cheerful personality suddenly turns to an aggressive one? Because once Soonyoung starts, he can’t be stopped anymore and although Jihoon wouldn’t admit it, he doesn’t like the older to stop at all. 

Jihoon was confused and fortunately the older was kind enough to explain his condition to him, every basic thing to know. Soonyoung even suggested that if the younger weren’t comfortable about it then he would understand if he wants to break up. Of course Jihoon declined that offer, yes, he was uncomfortable about it at first. But he loves Soonyoung way too much for him to not accept his other personality. It’s still Soonyoung after all ( _maybe just a little bit more aggressive_ ). 

The only thing that bothers him is the fact that he knows it isn’t right especially when they have a reputation to protect. He’s scared that they might get caught but his boyfriend always assured him that they won’t and somewhere along the line, he believed in those words. Also because he trusts Soonyoung with his life and he knows that he won’t let Jihoon’s ( _and their group’s_ ) hard work go to waste just because of them. 

They didn’t do it on a daily basis or even on a weekly basis. They only do it whenever they genuinely felt like it or whenever there’s something to celebrate. For the most part, they don’t do it out of stress or lust ( _maybe sometimes_ ), they do it because they both love each other so much that sometimes they ( _or Soonyoung_ ) need to convey it physically ( _and_ _in an aggressive way_ ). 

It was a secret only for the two of them. They didn’t bother telling it to anyone else even Wonwoo, their best friend. They kept it all to themselves, not to savor the moment, but to protect the members. It wasn’t easy at first but Jihoon had slowly and now steadily, loved the other side of Soonyoung. He can’t say the same for the others though, that’s why they both decided it’s best to keep the information all for themselves.

 

\-----

 

It was finally the group’s rest day after working endlessly for the whole week. All of them are just casually lounging at the living room watching movies. When the last movie ended, Seungcheol clapped his hands once and declared that they should have their daily talk early since everyone is already tired. No one argued as all of them gathered into a circle. The talk started about what they’ve gone through last week, the stress and all those other normal things they usually talk about. But that was until..

 _“Come on.. We should tell them.”_ Jeonghan whispered to Seungcheol but since Seokmin had finished talking, they all kind of heard it. 

 _“What should you guys tell us?”_ Jisoo curiously asked. 

 _“Do you guys know something that we don’t?”_ Soonyoung innocently asked. 

 _“Obviously hyung, duh.”_ Seungkwan retorted with an eye roll. The older just shrugged. 

 _“So what is it Cheol hyung?”_ Mingyu softly asked as he noticed how nervous the older is. 

 _“Well.. uhh..”_ the oldest of the group didn’t seem to know the exact words to say so his boyfriend was the one who spoke for him. 

 _“My lovely Choi Seungcheol here.. Has a dual personality.”_  

 _“Wait what huh?”_ Hansol confusedly raised his eyebrow. 

 _“Just like the guy from the last movie, Cheollie also has a dual personality.”_ Jeonghan calmly answered.

 _“So.. does that mean.. He also.. Has a tendency to kill people?”_ Chan nervously asked. 

 _“Of course not! Relax maknae-ya. Not all people with dual personality is like that.”_ Seungcheol assured the youngest. _“Mine is actually.. Just.. normal?”_  

Junhui raised an eyebrow, _“What do you mean hyung?”_  

 _“Well.. I don’t know if anyone noticed but I tend to have those moments when I’m very mature right?”_ the young ones nodded, _“And then there are those times when I tend to act very childish..”_  

 _“Oh wait. I actually noticed it before but I didn’t knew there was something deep about it.”_ Wonwoo who had been quiet finally spoke. 

 _“Care to explain hyung?”_ Minghao wanted to know because he was getting confused as hell. 

 _“Well.. you see, our leader tend to act mature in official schedules like the true leader that he is yet once we go home, he would play with the young ones. And by playing I mean, kiddy games, get it? I also once saw him whining endlessly like a 5-year-old about something to Hannie hyung. But it doesn’t happen very often though. If I’m correct, it only happens whenever he’s too stress or too tired. Am I right hyung?”_  

 _“That’s exactly the thing! Thanks Wonu for explaining it very clearly. You’re quite an observer.”_ Jeonghan said with a thankful smile.

 _“But.. how did you guys knew about it though? Just like what Seungcheol said, it was pretty normal to say the least. Isn’t it just his way to release stress or something?”_ Jisoo asked with concern written all over his face. 

 _“That’s what we thought at first but there was a turning point. It happened a few months ago, started out normal, just us cuddling and all that then I just blinked and a child Seungcheol came to my view. No, he didn’t transform but there was something in his eyes that changed. After that, I researched for it and then I found this thing about dual personality. We went to a doctor and he confirmed it. Don’t worry though; he’s a family friend so he won’t say anything about it. So yeah..”_  

Then the members started bombarding them with more questions. Most of them are pretty much curious to this so-called dual personality while the others are just asking for future references. Despite all this, there are two members quietly watching and taking all the information in. 

Jihoon who hadn’t uttered a single word all throughout the fiasco only had three things on his mind. One, they are not alone. Soonyoung isn’t the only one with this condition. Two, he remembers how his boyfriend’s eyes changes in a blink too, from being bright and playful to being dark, yearning and affection bursting from it. The last one being, he also must research about it, to learn and to know more about what kind his boyfriend has. 

The said boyfriend suddenly tightens the back hug that made the younger look at him. The former was looking in front of them, the latter looked at whatever he is staring at and he found eleven pairs of eyes staring back at them with concern. 

 _“What?”_ he managed to croak out. 

 _“Are you guys okay?”_ Seokmin reluctantly asked. 

 _“Why wouldn’t we be?”_ Jihoon asked back innocently. 

 _“You guys have been quiet.. Did I weirded you out?”_ Seungcheol hesitantly uttered. 

 _“What? Of course not! The kids had been asking all the questions before I can even speak and Jihoonie here, I think, is sleepy already, am I right love?”_ kudos to Soonyoung on saving the day.

 _“Yeah.. can we sleep now?”_ before Soonyoung can answer Jihoon is already pulling him up. 

 _“Kindly excuse us. We’re going to bed now.”_ the last thing the latter said before dragging the older to their shared room. The others just shrugged since they all know Jihoon can be pretty demanding when sleepy. 

But Wonwoo on the other side, thought of something else. Something he had been noticing for quite sometime now. He’s not the type to ask about things that are obviously being kept a secret unless it may cause harm but as far as he is concerned, no one is getting harmed so he’ll just keep on observing. Just like what he did to the oldest couple, since he believes that everything will come out at the right time. Until then, he’ll just keep an eye out for his best friends, just like what he’s been doing for the past couple of months. 

Little did Soonyoung and Jihoon know, Wonwoo had always known. He wasn’t sure at first but he confirmed it when he accidentally saw a violet mark on the younger’s tummy. He instantly researched for what kind the older has and he was surprised that it was actually somewhat connected to what he has. Yes, Wonwoo also has a dual personality that only him knows, for now. Well that’s because his younger boyfriend still hadn’t asked him about it. He had been keeping it from them ever since he found out a year ago. 

However, given the fact that Seungcheol already went out then maybe he would too. That is, if Mingyu ask him about it or when Soonyoung, himself, went out too. Though he doubts that, since the older’s other personality is something that he believes should be kept a secret for as long as they can. Not just to the members but most especially to the public eye.

 

\-----

 

**In Soonyoung and Jihoon’s room…**

 

 _“You okay love?”_ Soonyoung softly asked as he pulled Jihoon to their bed. 

 _“Hmm..”_

_“What are you thinking?”_

_“Well.. the fact that you’re not the only one with dual personality.”_ the younger slowly answered.

 _“And?”_

_“And.. I want to learn more about it too. Considering the fact that there are different kinds of it.”_  

 _“Well yes, there are. But.. you do know that there is no cure for it right?”_ the older tightened his hug once again. 

 _“Yup.. don’t worry Youngie. It’s fine with me. I love them both anyways.”_ the younger quickly assured him, already knowing what the other must be thinking.

 _“I know that.. But.. I’ve researched more about this.. And.. things.. Might.. You know.. Get worse..”_ Soonyoung nervously said. 

 _“Wh-what do you mean?”_ Jihoon then turned around to face him. 

 _“We-well.. Th-this condition of mine can be se-severe.. I mean.. Th-there mi-might be a time wh-where I co-could hu-hurt yo-you ph-physically.. Unintentionally of course.. Well I think, intentionally-unintentional.. I don’t know how to explain it clearly but you would learn about it once you’ve done your own research..”_ the older kept on stuttering the whole time, very much afraid that Jihoon would leave him because of that fact. 

Of course he was wrong _(again)_ , it might’ve shock the younger once more but his love for him is far greater than that. And this is one of those moments Jihoon hates; when Soonyoung doubts he is worthy of the younger’s love. 

 _“Kwon Soonyoung look at me.”_ the latter commanded in which the former obliged. _“Listen very carefully.”_  

 _“I love you. I love all of you. I love the Kwon Soonyoung that our members had known since we’re young. The Kwon Soonyoung that his family is proud of. The Kwon Soonyoung also known as Hoshi that the fans very much adores. I love, adore and wants to protect with all my might, the bright and cheerful Kwon Soonyoung. But guess what? I had learned to love the Kwon Soonyoung with eyes darker than the night sky; the other side of you with eyes bursting with adoration and yearning. I love both personalities Youngie. I love YOU. I love all your flaws and imperfections, what more this other personality of you? You know what? To be embarrassingly honest, I love the second one a tad bit more than the first one. So rest assured that I’ll stay no matter what, come what may. I love you love and nothing will ever change that.”_  

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s forehead then his nose then gave his lips a soft kiss. 

 _“But.. wh-what if.. I hu-hurt yo-you?”_ Soonyoung worriedly asked. 

 _“It still won’t change the fact that I love you. And.. it’s much better than you hurting me by cheating, right? I mean, you might hurt me but we both know that’s just going to be physical damage or something. Still much better than emotional damage right?”_ Jihoon calmly answered. 

 _“But still.. I’ve read that it can sometimes emotionally affect someone too.”_ the older argued. 

 _“Then so be it. I don’t care. You know what, I honestly think that I have dual personality as well. Like you know, the one that would match yours. Since I don’t think anyone with just a single personality can cope up with yours. I’m going to research about that too. But for now, believe in me when I say that I love you and I won’t leave you.”_ the younger sternly retorted. 

The other can only sigh; he knows how stubborn his boyfriend can be. _“Okay fine. But let’s make a deal.”_  

 _“What deal?”_

_“You’ll try to stop me when I’m about to hurt you. I know, I might not be stopped but please try. Try as hard as you can. Will you do that for me, please?”_ the older hopefully uttered. 

 _“Alright. But I’m warning you as early as now; I might not really try to stop it the first time. Just to know what will happen. As for the next ones, it depends on what would happen the first time. If I can take it then I won’t try to stop you.”_ Soonyoung was about to whine but Jihoon puts his index finger on his lips, _“But! If it would hurt me too much then I’ll try my best to stop you. Okay? Deal.”_  

And again before the older can even utter a word, the latter already kissed him full on the lips, a sign that it was a done deal and there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

\-----

 

**A few months after…**

 

By this time, Jihoon had already confirmed that he indeed also has a second personality and he is right, it is related to what his boyfriend has. He confirmed it when Soonyoung’s fearful day came, the first time he “hurt” him yet the younger didn’t complain instead he longed for it afterwards. He longed for the pleasure that comes with it, there is something in it that makes Jihoon’s mind go haywire every single time. 

Soonyoung on the other hand, tries his best to avoid getting to that extreme even though it was all he ever wanted because aside from the fact that he hates seeing his lover in pain, hiding the bruises is getting harder and harder. Yes, the world had already accepted them, the public already knew and had been welcoming about their relationship. But it didn’t mean that there aren’t people who bash them still and he didn’t want Jihoon to be hurt like that again. They’ve been through worst just by coming out so he won’t risk seeing his love be depressed once more. 

He also isn’t sure if the public would accept him again once they learn about his second personality. It’s not something they would be happy or be _(somewhat)_ calm about. Soonyoung can’t risk their group’s reputation again, not when it just came back. He loves the members so much that he can sacrifice his own need just to protect them. And he knew that Jihoon understands that very well.

 

\-----

 

In between those months, Mingyu finally had the courage to ask Wonwoo about his condition and because the older is a man of his word, he came out the day after. He didn’t go into specific though; he just let the members know that he also has a dual personality and that he knew about it for more than a year already. A month after, Jisoo also came out with the help of his boyfriend. Seokmin was the one who explained about his condition being way too different from his first persona. The second one, in Seokmin’s words, is something that the first persona wouldn’t approve of and he left it just like that. Without explaining anything else since he knew that the older isn’t quite comfortable with it yet. 

Everyone was okay with it, of course. No one judged them whatsoever. They’ve been together for far too long to not be acceptable of it anyway and they’ve known each other the longest, maybe even more than their own family. Also because all of them knew that in this situation, they only have each other to lean on. Despite all these, Soonyoung and Jihoon still kept their condition a secret. Though sometimes, they both think that the others already knew since there’s this one time when Seungkwan innocently asked about a bruise on Jihoon’s waist and their leader immediately came to the rescue.

 

~~~.~~~

 

Jihoon was stretching in front of the big mirror in their practice room, almost forgetting about the bruise on his waist. Once he was about to pull his shirt down, it was already too late. 

 _“Hyung what’s that on your waist?”_ Seungkwan innocently asked as he tried to lift the older’s shirt in which he failed as Jihoon stepped away from him. 

 _“Hu-huh? The-there’s nothing on it.”_ the older tried to sound nonchalant, eyes immediately looking for his boyfriend. 

 _“But I saw something, something like red and it looks like bites, like a lot of it. Are you hurt hyung?”_ the younger probed, voice filled with concern. 

 _“No, of course not. Maybe you’re just imagining things Kwan-ah.”_ the producer was about to walk away when he felt sturdy hands on his shoulders that instantly relieved him. 

 _“I told you Kwan, you should’ve slept earlier last night instead of binge watching dramas.”_ Soonyoung teasingly said as he subtly massaged his fairy’s shoulder, a sign for him to calm down. 

 _“No.. I really saw..”_ Seungcheol cut Seungkwan off, _“Let it go Kwan. You sometimes tend to imagine things. I’m sure if Jihoon was hurt, he would tell us about it. And we all know how Soonyoung won’t even let that happen. Right Soons?”_ giving Soonyoung a knowing look. 

 _“Of course! No one can hurt my Jihoonie! So just calm down, Seungkwan.”_ the choreographer grinned. _“Maybe you just need some coffee. I’ll buy one for you. Come with me, my love?”_ Jihoon nodded. 

 _“Alright. Anyone else wants a drink? I’m in the mood to buy one drink for each of you.”_ Soonyoung announced. 

 _“Really hyung? For free?”_ Chan excitedly questioned, it’s not everyday that Soonyoung buys them drinks. 

 _“Yep! But only one drink each and no snacks!”_  

Everyone cheered and eventually started to shout whatever drink they wanted. Once Soonyoung finished typing it on his phone, the couple went out to buy the drinks. 

The rest of them went back to whatever they were doing before the commotion but Mingyu nudged Wonwoo, eyes filled with concern. He whispered, _“Do you think..”_ the older nodded his head, _“Should we do something about it?”_  

This time the older shook his head, _“Nope. If they don’t want to come out then we should let them be. It’s their choice not ours. Also, I already explained about the counterpart of mine right?”_ the younger nodded, _“It’s better off this way.”_ Mingyu can only sigh then he went to the young ones who were watching Seokmin and Seungkwan have their never-ending high note battle. 

Wonwoo felt someone ( _or rather people_ ) staring at the back of his head and when he looked back, two pairs of concerned eyes and two pairs of curious eyes are staring at him. The oldest gestured for him to come near them and so he went to where the 95 liners and Junhui are seating in a mini circle. 

As soon as he sat down, _“Okay first, let’s keep our voices down.”_ the four nodded. _“Okay, so I knew about it ever since. No, they didn’t tell me about it. I’m an observer remember? And maybe because I was the first one to acknowledge mine so it’s easier to identify others especially when you’ve read every single research about it.”_  

 _“But.. is it safe? I mean, if Kwan is right then shouldn’t we be worried?”_ Jisoo asked voice laced with uneasiness. 

 _“I think I know what Soonyoung’s condition is.. And from what I’ve read, it’s not always extreme; it depends on his current mood. Also, a normal person wouldn’t last long whenever it becomes severe. So..”_ Jeonghan stated. 

 _“Are you saying that Jihoon might also have dual personality?”_ Junhui calmly asked though he’s still very much confused about all this different conditions. 

 _“Well.. I’m not sure but it’s from what I’ve read.”_ the older shrugged. 

 _“So what do we do? Should we asked them about it?”_ Seungcheol asked Wonwoo. 

 _“I think it’s best to just let them be for a while. Let them decide whether to come out or not. It’s their choice anyway. All we can do for now is to keep it a secret and help them whenever someone notices again.”_ Wonwoo decided that it’s best for his best friends to figure things out. He is sure that there’s a deep reason why they are keeping it from them. 

 _“Bu-but what if it harms them both?”_

_“Then I’m going to take action. Me first then if I can’t solve it then we will take action but only us four. We must do our best to hide this from the young ones, well except Gyu since he already understood. Soonyoung’s condition is something that is not appropriate for them yet.”_ the rapper sternly answered. 

Jisoo was about to protest some more but the door opened wide revealing Soonyoung and his cheeky smile with plastic bags on each hand. Jihoon was just behind him flashing a small smile as he watch his boyfriend’s antics. 

Seungcheol nodded his head once, a sign that the “meeting” is adjourned. Jisoo sighed, Junhui patted his back, Jeonghan gave him a reassuring smile while Wonwoo whispered to him, _“I know you’re worried hyung but this is for the best._ ” the older gave another sigh then he just nodded his head. Guess he just needs to trust Wonwoo with this one.

 

~~~.~~~

 

And they were right because after that incident, the hyung line and Mingyu kept on giving them worried glances. Both of them would act like they didn’t notice though. It worked for a few months until Wonwoo decided that it’s about time for the three of them to have a talk. Jihoon offered his studio since it’s quieter there and no one would dare to interrupt them without knocking first. 

 _“So what’s up with this sudden talk? We just need Jun and this will be a 96liner meeting.”_ Soonyoung chuckled, trying to ease the tensed atmosphere. 

 _“Naah. This is a best friends meeting.”_ Wonwoo answered nonchalantly then he became serious, _“There’s something you two should know.”_  

 _“What is it?”_ Jihoon casually asked since he already knows where this is going. 

 _“Well.. I know that both of you also have dual personality.”_ Wonwoo sighed, _“And I also know what kind you guys have.”_  

 _“Oh.. Uhh, we actually figured out that you would’ve known sooner or later. And we also think that the rest of the hyung line plus Gyu, also knows about this right?”_ Soonyoung slowly questioned. 

 _“Uhm yeah.. Though they don’t really know what conditions you two both have except Gyu and Hannie hyung. Obviously, Mingyu knows it because of me while Jeonghan hyung had been researching about it so he knows the different conditions.”_  

 _“We knew it. Ever since that incident with Seungkwan, we noticed that you guys have been helping us whenever someone would ask and we also noticed the worried glances you give us whenever.. you know..”_ the youngest of the three explained. _“But I guess there’s another reason for this sudden talk, right?”_

 _“Oh that.. Well yeah.. Uhm.. You see.. Jisoo hyung had been worried ever since and well.. I promised him that when it harms anyone of you, I’ll take action.”_ the rapper started as he touched his nape. Soonyoung gestured for him to continue. 

 _“Well.. Jihoon was limping yesterday.. And.. Jisoo hyung saw your reddening wrists..”_ he lets out a long sigh, _“So I’m here to make sure that everything is okay? I mean, how are you Ji? Your wrists had been red for the last three days.. Is it that severe already? Should we actually be worried and take any form of action?”_ he continued with concern plastered all over his face and his voice. 

 _“O-oh.. well.. Uhm..”_ Jihoon sighed, _“Okay.. First, the limping was actually my fault and not his.. I won’t go into details but I was the one who suggested it.. So it’s okay.. As for the wrists..”_ Jihoon carefully uttered as he felt his boyfriend’s hands massaging both of his wrists. 

 _“I didn’t mean to.. I swear I didn’t.. It’s just that.. I was stress over the choreography that time and I.. kind of.. You know.. I’m sorry..”_  

If it weren’t for the silence enveloping the three of them, no one would hear what Soonyoung just said since his head is facing the floor and he spoke as if he is talking to the wrists his carefully holding. 

 _“It’s not your fault Youngie.. It’s fine.. I’m fine.. It’s not even the first time it happened.. And it’s kinda my fault as well since I didn’t try to stop you..”_ the producer pulled his right hand as he carefully caressed and lifted Soonyoung’s head in order for the older to look at him. 

 _“I love you Youngie. Nothing can ever change that, remember?”_ Jihoon assured him even more as he placed a light kiss on his forehead. 

Soonyoung can only nod his head, _“I’m sorry Wonu-ya. For hurting him and for worrying you guys. I’ll try for it not to happen again. I swear.”_  

 _“Ya.. what are you saying? You didn’t have to apologize. We understand. We just need you guys to know that aside from the fact that we know it, you guys have us in case of anything. We’re here for the both of you. We’re just looking out for you two because we know that it’s best to keep this a secret. We, even I, don’t know the reason why you kept it from us, but whatever it is, we respect that. We love you guys, no matter what and we’ll get through this together, alright?”_ Wonwoo then gave the both of them an assuring smile. 

 _“Alright. Thank you. Thank you for everything Won.”_ Jihoon genuinely smiled. 

 _“It’s nothing. What are best friends are for right?”_ the older grinned. 

 _“Right! So this calls for a best friend hug!”_ before the two can even complain, Soonyoung was already giving them a bear hug that made the two groan but eventually returned the hug as well.

 

\-----

 

Since that day, the hyung line had become much closer than before. The rest of the older ones already learned about their condition and had been a great help to keep it a secret. After a year or so, they decided that it’s about time to let the young ones know since they already started noticing the sudden changes in Soonyoung and Jihoon’s mood. Though they still didn’t explain what condition the two has for Jisoo thinks that it’s still inappropriate for them. 

Of course the young ones understood and had been very acceptable of it. Chan even said that it wouldn’t change anything in their relationship at all. From then on, their friendship had became much stronger and everything went back to normal. 

_Well.. except for the things happening behind locked studio and bedroom doors.._

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you might’ve felt unsatisfied about the ending and all that. Well, that’s because the rest of SoonHoon’s story will slowly and subtly be revealed on the other couples’ stories + there’s still Jihoon’s story! ;)
> 
> Let’s just say that this is somehow a prologue? I don’t even know lol but yeah... This is just the start :D I also know that this sucks, but this is just to get it out of my head. Though I do hope that you somehow enjoyed reading it till the end ت
> 
> Not yet sure whose story will be revealed next, but I’m leaning on Meanie first... but who knows? ;)
> 
> Okay, this is too long already... thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Twitter ⇢ [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> YouTube Channel ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
